


Little Girlfriend Airhead

by gallyg



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyg/pseuds/gallyg
Summary: Akko and Diana and dating, but they don't seem to be on the same page. Doujin script, looking for feedback.





	1. Believing is Your Magic

**Author's Note:**

> NoajT will be illustrating this doujin soon, so any feedback on any of the four chapters would be appreciated!

Narration over establishing shot of Luna Nova: Things are going well lately.

  
Narration over panel of Diana sipping tea(? )- I've been seeing someone special.

  
  


Akko: Slams hand drawn poster, in crayon, onto the table with both hands, starry eyes. “Diana! They made a movie about CHARIOT!” “We have to go see it!”

Narration: She was actually the one who asked me out.

  
  


Diana: “Er. Well I don't have any _other_ plans...”

  
  


Akko: “PERFECT!” “I'll see you there!” While running off, a stack of fliers in hand.

  
  


Show Diana reaching after her, not exactly ecstatic to go.

  
  


Diana walking down the street, semi casual clothes. _I wonder how many people she invited..._

  
  


Different shot, at movie theater, waiting outside, leaning against the wall next to the actual poster. _She's probably going to talk the entire time._

(Show Lotte and Sucy in the background in front of a poster for a Nightfall movie)

  
  


Akko, running up and waving happily: “Diana! You're here!”

  
  


Diana: Sigh “Come on, the movie is going to start soon.”

  
  


Buying tickets. Diana:“Who else is coming?”

Akko: “Oh, nobody it's just the two of us.”

  
  


Diana, slightly surprised. _Is this a... No, couldn't be._

  
  


Akko: ”Hold on! I'll go grab drinks.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


Cut to the theater room.

Diana, Stone faced, with lots of tiny sweat drops: _What do I do? Do I hold her hand?_

Akko, slumping contentedly

  
  


Shot from behind their heads. Movie title page: Believing is Your Magic – The Chariot du Nord Story

  
  


Scene of Chariot practicing magic for Croix and failing hard. Akko laughs like crazy, while Diana chuckles.

  
  


Diana, looking relieved: _Alright, this isn't a serious date movie. Even Akko's not THAT bold._

  
  


Scene of Chariot and Croix getting slowly closer before kissing.

  
  


Diana: _Akko is this bold._ ( O _ O)

Akko, bug eyed, surprised and blushing.

  
  


Focus of the movie further dwells on the romance. Scenes of them enjoying dates together in a montage. One of which must be a heart in the night sky, CM + CN (Must have more emphasis.)

  
  


Final scene of the montage has them kissing in the hallway, Croix pulls Chariot into her room.

  
  


Shot of the door.

Chariot: Croix, I-

Croix: Shhh....

  
  


Diana, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, blushing uncontrollably

  
  


Final shot of the movie: Chariot shot from behind, curtains raise on stage.

  
  


Cut to outside.

  
  


Shot of them getting their brooms back from the ticket master.

Walking back towards the Leyline.

 

Akko: “I'm so glad you came with me, Diana”

Diana: “I um... I am too. It was... Fun.”

  
  


Akko links arms with Diana: “You know, the movie really reminded me of the two of us!”

Diana: _WHAT?!!_ “Er, what... part?”

  
  


Akko: “Oh, y'know, Chariot had a hard time learning magic, and you're always helping me, just like Croix.”

  
  


Diana blushes and looks away a bit.

  
  


Akko stops on the bridge and looks up and the stars

  
  


Akko turns back to Diana, beaming: “I'm really glad I have you.”

  
  


Diana is struck.

  
  


She looks around, thought bubble of the Cupid bee.

  
  


Diana, smiling softly: “I'm glad I have you, too.”

  
  


Deep breath.

  
  


Diana: “Would you be willing to accompany me to the Winter Solstice Festival?”

  
  


Akko smiles: “Sure!” “Lotte and Sucy can come too!”

  
  


Diana: “That would be great!” _Double dating sounds like way less pressure._

  
  


Akko smiles and links their arms again.

Writing: Her name is Atsuko Kagari, my Akko.

  
  


 

 


	2. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is excited for her next date with Akko.

Writing: In the week between that first date and the festival, we hadn't spent much time together outside of class.

  
  


Narration over panel of Diana brushing her hair: But that night was the Winter Solstice Festival, and unlike the first time...

  
  


Focus on Diana's lips as she applies gloss.

Narration: I went in prepared.

  
  


Cut to the Leyline, Diana waves to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy.

  
  


Cut to the festival.

  
  


(Quick, silent cuts to different festival things. )

  
  


Looking at a “Christmas” Tree

  
  


Sharing cotton Candy

  
  


Akko throws a snowball at Diana's back >:q

  
  


Akko laughs while trying to warm her hands, no gloves.

Diana scolds her for being irresponsible.

  
  


Takes off her gloves and holds Akko's hands.

  
  


Akko wins a stuffed mouse, Diana wins a stuffed cat

  
  


Shot of them next to eachother, arms to their chests, holding their stuffed animals, which they traded.

In line for the Ferris Wheel. Diana looking nervous, but happy.

  
  


Climbing in

Sitting across from each other. Akko looking out (Foreground) Diana looking at Akko (Background)

  
  


Heart pounding

  
  


Stop at the top. Diana looks down to see how high up they are.

  
  


Zoom in on the next pod. Lotte and Sucy kissing passionately.

  
  


Flashback to the theater, added focus on Lotte and Sucy holding hands.

  
  


Diana turns back to Akko, hands planted on the glass, still looking out and super amazed. (Shot reverse shot)

  
  


Diana: _She sees this all the time from her broom..._

  
  


Diana: _I was hoping that she would have paid more attention to me while we were up here._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe she doesn't like me..._

_Maybe I-_

Akko, interrupting her thoughts: “This is so cool”

  
  


Ride descending (Harsh change in scenery out of window.)

Akko, turning back to Diana, super cute smile: “I've had a lot of fun tonight!”

  
  


Diana smiling subtly. _So have I. A kiss would make it better though._

  
  


Cut to the hallway, Akko walking Diana to her room.

  
  


Diana, smiling: “I'll have to find somewhere to put this mouse.”

Akko: “Maybe you could keep it wherever you used to keep the premium Chariot card.”

  
  


Diana: “No, I want this to be somewhere I'll see it often, not hidden away in a box.”

Diana puts the mouse in her pocket.

 _I want everyone to know about us._..

  
  


Akko and Diana arrive in front of Diana's dorm door.

  
  


Diana: “Thank you for coming with me to the festival, Akko.”

  
  


Akko: “Of course! We should do stuff like this more often!”

  
  


Diana, blushing: “Y-yeah!”

  
  


Akko gets closer to Diana's face: “It will be fun.”

  
  


Diana, eyes closed: _Is this finally it?_

  
  


Akko, already walking away: “See you tomorrow in class!”

  
  


Diana, disappointed and surprised look on her face, opens her eyes.

  
  


She goes into her dorm, her roommates are still out.

  
  


Diana leans against the closed door.

Diana pulls the mouse out of her pocket.

Diana gives a tiny kiss to the stuffed mouse.

  
  


Narration: I decided then, that I really needed to impress her . . .

 


	3. A Taste of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana spares no expense trying to dazzle Akko with a date and earn a kiss.

Montage of their dates. Mirrored layout of the Chariot and Croix montage but without the borders. This makes the panels larger. Flying together, studying together/helping Akko learn literally anything other than metamorphe fasciese, at the cafe for lunch.

  
  


Writing: In the month since the Winter Festival, Akko and I have spent every moment of free time that we have together.

  
  


But she still hasn't even tried to kiss me. There's been a hug or two, here and there, but I want more.

  
  


So tonight I've reserved a table at a 5 rosette restaurant in the next town over. She broke her broom recently, so I'm going to fly her there, something I only now miss doing.

  
  


I will have my first kiss tonight if it kills me; as fast as my heart is racing from merely thinking of her lips against mine, it just might.

Wish me luck, Anna.

  
  


With love,

Diana

  
  


Shot of a gloved hand knocking on a door.

  
  


Page split vertically juxtaposing Diana's evening dress with Akko's shorts and T-shirt.

Bubbles connecting panels

Diana: “O-oh, am I early?”

Akko: “Nope! Right on time.” “You look great, where are we going?”

Diana: “Don't worry about that. Do you have a dress that you could put on?”

  
  


Akko, confused: “I have my... school... clothes?”

  
  


Diana grabs Akko's hand: “Come on, we don't have much time!”

  
  


Cut to Diana's room. “Pick out a dress, quickly Akko. I'll be outside.”

  
  


Akko going through the wardrobe: “You can stay. I won't take long, I swear.”

Diana, blushing furiously: “N-no, I... I need to check something anyway.”

  
  


Akko: “Alrighty”

  
  


Diana outside still blushing: _We haven't even kissed and she wants me to stay in the same room while she undresses?_

  
  


Over a panel of an imagined Akko, from behind, shoulder-blades up, hair to one side of her neck, Bare skin: _Stupid Akko._

  
  


Cut to the flight (Maybe add to this.)

  
  


Cut to the restaurant.

  
  


Waiter leads them to a booth with curtains. Candle lit of course. Remember to lower the candle throughout

  
  


Panel of Diana reading the menu calmly, while Akko freaks out over it.

  
  


Diana: “Akko? Is something wrong?”

  
  


Akko: “No, I mean uh... I don't... I really can't afford this kind of place.”

  
  


Diana, raised eyebrow and a slight smirk: “It's.. my treat, Akko. Don't even look at the prices.”

  
  


Akko: “Wow, I don't know what to say.”

  
  


Panel of them both reading the menu

  
  


Panel of the waiter bringing the drinks.

  
  


Akko: “I didn't know you liked Japanese food, Diana.”

  
  


Diana, smiling with a slight blush: “I thought you might like a taste of home.”

Akko, returning the smile: “That's sweet, but I have so much fun here with you. I don't really get homesick.”

  
  


Diana, smug: _I am SO getting that kiss!_

  
  


Akko: “This is a really nice place though. These candles are so pretty!”

  
  


Diana: “Well of cou-”

  
  


The waiter returns and interrupts, asking if they're ready.

  
  


Panel of them returning the menus

  
  


Panel of Akko eating a piece of sushi off of Diana's chopsticks, Diana blushing, wide-eyed

  
  


Panel of Diana shielding herself from Akko's slurp juice

Panel of them both laughing about that, the candle put out.

  
  


Panel of them getting dessert

  
  


Panel of Diana closing the curtains.

  
  


Panel of Diana relighting the candle with magic.

  
  


Akko, admiring her own dress: “This dress is really pretty too, Diana.”

  
  


Panel of Diana putting her hand halfway across the table: “It suits you.”

  
  


Focus on Diana's empty hand.

(If there are extra panels on this page, leave them Black.)

In the hallway, near Diana's dorm. Diana, dejected after the date, Akko rambling about something.

  
  


Diana: Hey, Akko...? Do you know how long Lotte and Sucy were dating before they had their first kiss?

Akko: “Wait what?!” “Lotte and Sucy are dating?!”

  
  


Diana: “...You didn't know?”

  
  


Akko: “I think I would have noticed if my roommates were in love!”

  
  


Diana: “You're a little slow on the uptake sometimes Akko.”

  
  


Akko: “What is that supposed to mean?”

  
  


Diana: “I've been trying to get you to kiss me since we started dating and you haven't eve-”

  
  


Akko: “Wait! WE'RE dating?!”

Diana looks shocked

  
  


Diana looks furious, slapping Akko, and running into her room.

  
  


Panel of Diana leaning against her door, looking down.

  
  


She takes the mouse out of her purse.

  
  


Focus on it in her hand

  
  


She throws it across the room, tears in her eyes: “Stupid Akko!”

  
  


Slides down the door.

  
  


Closeup of Diana, crying into her arms. _I'm even stupider than she is._

 


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko tries to make up with Diana.

Narration: I think that I might have messed up.  
Narration over panel of Akko walking alone: It's been a week since Diana took me on that “date,” and I haven't been able to talk to her since.  
Separate narration box: She hasn't come to a single class, and the teachers are starting to worry. 

Yelling word bubble over panel of Akko being surprised out of her thoughts: “KAGARI!”

Both of Diana's friends push her up against the wall: “What did you do to Diana?!”  
“She's a mess! She's been in our room crying ever since your date!”  
“Yeah, did you dump her or something?!”  
A: “We were-”  
“All that she'll say is “Stupid Akko!””  
“She's a catch, and a Third rate washout like you doesn't deserve her!”

Akko finally yells back: “WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING!”

Akko, looking down and away: “She's the only one who thought that.”

Friend A: “Seriously? You're going to try that excuse after a whole month?”  
Friend B: “You two weren't even subtle about it!”

Akko: “What's that supposed to mean?!”  
Friend A: “You two were spending every waking moment together, you two went to the festival together,   
Friend B: “and don't think that she didn't tell us about that ride on the Ferris Wheel!“  
Friend A: “AND you two were always going on those late night romantic flights around the school! Don't act like you didn't like her!”

Akko, pushing past them: “I do! Just....”

Akko running off tearing up: how am I supposed to know if she doesn't tell me?

Friend B: “Diana's better off without that brat.”  
Friend A: “Definitely...”

Cut to Akko's dorm room, Sitting across from Lotte and Sucy.

Akko: “Are you two dating?” 

Lotte, facepalming  
Sucy: “Yeah, for longer than you and Diana.”  
“Only took you an entire semester to figure it out. No really, I'm proud of you.”

Akko: “Why don't people tell me these things?!”  
Lotte: “We... or at least I thought you knew...”  
Sucy: “You asked us out on a double date after all...”

Akko: “I didn't even know it was a SINGLE date!”

Sucy doesn't react, while Lotte gives Akko a look of pity.

Sucy, smiling: “Wow Akko, I knew you were a moron, but jeez.”

Akko: “So um... how long were you two dating before you... y'know...”

Panel of Lotte and Sucy both looking at Akko like she's an idiot.

Akko: “I mean... Kissed.”

Sucy rolls her eyes, while Lotte gives Akko a concerned look.

Sucy: “It was the first date, you idiot....”  
Lotte looks away blushing.

Akko: “I think that I messed up.” Thousand yard stare.

Sucy: What else is new?  
Lotte: “What happened?”

Akko: “Well....”

Sucy laughing hysterically while Lotte turns to stone, dumbfounded.

Akko: “Guuuuuuuys!” “What do I do?”

Sucy: “Want me to order another Cupid Bee?”

Panel of Akko and Lotte both looking at Sucy like a crazy person.

Lotte: “Well... Have you tried to apologize?”

Akko: “She hasn't been in class.”

Lotte, facepalming  
Sucy: “You realize that you've been to her dorm room before, right?”

Akko: “I think I'd need an excuse to go there...”

Lotte: “Don't you still have her dress?”

Akko: “That's right!”

Panel of Akko running out carrying the dress: “Thanks guys!”

Panel of Lotte and Sucy sitting silently

Sucy: “Well, let's see how she messes this up....”

Shot of Akko knocking on Diana's door: “Diana? I brought your dress back!”

Diana opens the door to grab her dress: “Thanks.”

Akko struggling against the door: “We need to talk!”  
Diana: “No, we don't.”

Akko pushes her way in: “Diana....”

Shot of Diana, bags under her eyes from crying, still wearing pajamas: “I don't want to talk to you Atsuko.”

Akko: “You don't understand! I'm really sorry...”

Diana: “Sorry?” “Do you think sorry is going to cut it?” 

Diana, looking down, her hand to her chest, holding the mouse: “You broke my heart Akko.”

Akko: “I know, but I just didn't realize that those were supposed to be dates...”

Diana, suddenly in front of Akko, finger on her chest: “You didn't realize that I liked you when we were alone on that Ferris wheel? Or when you gave me this mouse? Or even when I gave you one of my nicest dresses and whisked you away to a private, candle-lit dinner?”

Diana, tearing up slightly: “Or when I said you were beautiful?”

Diana, screaming, tears streaming down her face: “You never think about anyone but yourself, and I am an idiot for falling for you!”

Akko: “I'm sorry, for all of it! But I want to make it up to you. I know that I'm an idiot, but if you'll give me another chance, I'll give you everything that you could ever ask for.”

Diana: “Oh that's a riot.” “What do you think I would want from you?”

Akko, moving closer, trying her best to look cute, blushing a bit: “Well... H-how about... a kiss.?”

Diana, expression softening: “Akko...”  
Akko, arms around Diana's neck, both have eyes only half open: “I should have done this on our first date...”

Akko moves a bit closer, both have their eyes closed, Diana is blushing and readying herself.

Akko, pulling back suddenly: “Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. When WAS our first date?”

Cut to Akko standing outside of Diana's room, hand print on her face. 

Black panel

Akko, walking up a flight of stairs, (only show her legs): Lotte and Sucy were no help.

Akko, from behind, knocking on Ursula's door: But Professor Ursula is Chariot...  
and Chariot can do anything.

Ursula, opening the door, (POV shot from Akko): Akko! What happened?”

Akko, in tears: “I messed up.”

Ursula ushers her in 

Sets tea down

Takes a sip.

Ursula: “So, what's the matter?”

Akko, looking at the tea in her lap: “Diana's really mad at me. I hurt her, and now...”

Ursula, smiling softly: “Relationships are hard sometimes, I'm sure the two of you can get through it together...”

Akko: “Pfft, what relationship?”

Ursula, gasping: “Oh no...” “You didn't break up, did you?”

Akko: “Why did everyone know that we were dating but me?!”

Ursula, confused: “You... didn't know you were dating?”

Akko: “I thought...” “I didn't think she thought of me that way.”

Ursula, sighs: “Well, how do you feel about her?” 

Akko: “I don't know.” “I mean, she's amazing, and I've always been jealous of her, and she's really beautiful...” 

“and she's sweet once you get to know her...” over fuzzy image of sweet moment from previous chapter

Ursula: “It sounds like you like her too.”

Akko, embarrassed

Ursula: “At any rate, if you do like her, then you need to show her that you do.”

Akko: “How did you tell Croix?”

Ursula, flustered: “I.. Well... That's not Important.” “It has to be something personal to the two of you.”

Akko: “Like what? Come on Professor Ursula, I don't know how to deal with this stuff.”

Ursula: “What would it take to prove to her that you really care about her?”

Akko: “Well, I know that she's wanted me to kiss her ever since our first date, but I don't even know when that was.”

Ursula, concerned and a little disappointed: “When did the two of you start spending more time together?”   
Akko: “After the Winter Solstice festival, I guess.”

Ursula, brightening up: “Which of you asked the other to the festival?”

Akko: “...I think that she asked me after we saw that movie about you.”

Ursula: “Did anybody else see the movie with you?”

Akko, disappointed: “No... everybody else that I asked said that there was no point in seeing a movie about their teacher.”

Ursula, obviously relieved: None of the other students know about Croix and I then.  
“Akko, don't you think that sounds like a date?”

Akko, starry-eyes: “That's it! You're a genius, Professor!”  
Ursula, trying to hold back laughter: “I'm glad I could help.”

Cut to Lotte and Sucy banging on Diana's door  
Lotte: “Diana! Come quick!”

Diana: Sniffle “I'd really rather not.”

Sucy: “You've got to.....”  
Lotte: “Professor Finnelan needs your help!”

Diana opens the door, dressed, but with messy hair and still having bags.  
Lotte looks surprised to see her so disheveled.

Diana, brushing past them, annoyed: “Where to?”

Lotte: “You have to get out to the courtyard! Run!”  
Sucy: She's not supposed to be dying, Lotte....

Shot of Diana running

Diana skids to a halt on the courtyard

Shot of her seeing Akko, looking surprised

Diana, instantly pissed: “I should have known.”

Akko as Diana turns around to leave: “DIANA! WAIT!”

Diana: “What do you want?”

Akko: “Turn around.”

Diana: “NO!”

Akko: “DIANA I LOVE YOU, NOW TURN AROUND!”

Diana turns around, surprised again: “What did -”  
Interrupted by the sound of fireworks.

Akko standing proudly, a heart with “DC+AK” written inside it.

Akko, standing in front of Diana, falling light all around them: “I said that I love you, Diana Cavendish.”

Diana begins tearing up.

Smiles, more tears.

Full page for the kiss.

Diana, pulling away: “I love you too, Atusko Kagari.” “My Akko.”

Cut to Diana pulling Akko into her room. 

Akko: “Diana I-”

Diana: “Shhh....”

Door- silent  
Door

Akko: “THIS IS JUST LIKE THE MOVIE!!!”  
Yelling box with MANY connections from off camera: “SHUT UP AKKO!”

Akko outside the door, looking dejected.

Black panel

Diana: Things have been going well lately.   
Akko and Diana holding hands. (Splash page.)


End file.
